1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor, a display device installing the same, and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor to be effectively used in a large display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most flat display devices, such as the organic light emitting diode display and the liquid crystal display, include thin film transistors. Particularly, a low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) has excellent carrier mobility and thus, it is widely used. In general, ohmic contact layers formed in a source region and a drain region of the polysilicon TFT are formed through an ion shower or an ion implanter. The ohmic contact layers reduce contact resistance between an active layer and an electrode. However, as the display device becomes larger, it is difficult to form the ohmic contact layer by using an ion shower or ion implanter. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.